Vapor
__NOEDITSECTION__ By Nebula of the NightWings, please don't edit, unless it is a spelling or grammar error. Categories are just fine, too. appearance ' Vapor is a thin, lithe dragon, with somewhat large wings. Her horns are long and curved, her spines with a sharp edge. She is quite small, with a strangely long tail. Her body is of SkyWing shape, with her legs and wings clearly RainWing. She lacks a frill, but her tail is quite prehensile. Her scales can change, to any sort of warm tone. She prefers to keep herself pale red, with a yellow underbelly. Her horns are spines are mostly kept as a smooth, bright gold, but her wing membranes are an unpredictable gradient of colors, depending on her mood. When neutral, it is gold. Her eyes remain the same color; a soft, deep green. Vapor is quite obvious with her disdain of jewelry, nearly never wearing any gems. She does make herself the occasionally flower crown and necklace, often wearing these over gems. She holds herself tall and proud, making her small size less noticeable. '''personality ' Vapor is quick thinking, and fast to make decisions. She is on the instinctive side, and rather loud. She loves playing with others, and will often try to get to know others better. However, she doesn't like being in the center of attention, feeling nervous when too many eyes are on her. She doesn't ever hold grudges for more than a week. She is intelligent, and enjoys learning about new things. She likes to explore, sometimes resulting with getting herself stuck in a variety of places. She is happy to be outdoors, but respects the nature around her. She hates school, mostly because of how they usually aren't outside, along with that load of homework. Vapor hates important events, and will do anything to miss them, especially those that include dressing nicely. She hates wearing gems, finding their beauty too cold and sharp. She prefers flowers. She also enjoys a somewhat secret hobby; carving. She is quite dexterous, and loves the way the wood turns into a recognizable shape. She makes many of these carvings, mostly of dragons, with some other animals and plants. She makes so much that she can easy give a lot away to friends. 'backstory ' Her parents met in the Claws of Clouds Mountains, and they slowly fell in love. They ended up have a hybrid egg, for which they together decided a name: Vapor. Vapor was conceived in secret, hidden away from any SkyWings, for fear of what they might do to her. She grew up hidden in the mountain range, taught how to hunt, gather fruit, and many other customs of both tribes. She never knew anyone outside of her parents, and was perfectly content with that. Everything changed when Ruby ascended to the throne. Her parents were hopeful, that she could be allowed a normal life. However, they didn't do much, as the war was still there. When Queen Scarlet was killed, her parents boldly introduced her into the Sky Kingdom. At first, only cold eyes greeted her. But after Queen Ruby said that she was just like them, the SkyWings started warming up to her. She still lives in the Sky Kingdom, and is happy to be there. 'relationships ' '''parents Vapor understands that her mother and father wished the best for her, and is glad they are her parents. Queen Ruby Vapor likes the queen, and is grateful for her support. 'trivia ' *her name is from the idea of water vapor in the sky *she is my first character *she took around two or three days to finish *she can get bored easily 'gallery ' SkyWingBase.png|SkyWing Base, by Joy Ang RainWingBase.png|RainWing Base, by Joy Ang Vapor!.png|Vapor, by Nebula of the NightWings IMG-5086.JPG|Vapor, by Galax! Thank you! Commission vapor final product.png|Vapor ref, by Pomegranate! Thanks! Vaporbyzephyr.png|Vapor, by Zephyr, thanks! Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:Females Category:RainWings Category:SkyWings Category:Hybrids Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Dragonets Category:Content (Nebula of the NightWings)